Gray is a biter
by Frosthsea
Summary: Everyone in Fiore knew how strong Gray was. All the girls and lots of men had noticed how hot he was but Juvia knew something no one else did about Gray... She had discovered this thing, during one of their first make out sessions. But let's start from the beginning..


Everyone in Fiore knew how strong Gray was. All the girls and lots of men had noticed how hot he was but Juvia knew something no one else did about Gray. She had discovered this thing, during one of their first heated make out sessions. But let's start from the beginning:

After their first dreamy kiss, with which Gray had made totally and irrevocably clear that he returned her feelings with all he had and more … they spent the first days together only giving her small pecks on the lips that lasted not longer than one second. She would just start to feel him and *poof* he was already gone and truth be told it was a bit frustrating.

She was on cloud nine, obviously, and she walked one meter above the ground because she still could not believe that Gray really wanted to be with her, but, after THAT first kiss, those little kisses were like he had shown her the door to Eldorado only to shut it with a loud bang in front of her face. She wanted that kind of heat, passion and need again but he seemed focused on his task to behave as a perfect gentleman.

After two weeks of little kisses that left her more greedy than ever, she was starting to feel the tension, and lots of doubt and insecurities were filling her mind.

"Just go to his house naked," Cana suggested.

No one in the guild had missed the way Juvia's head seemed to blow up and explode every time Gray gave her a little kiss only to then take a step back. Sometimes she could swear she could listen to the subdued chorus of "nooo" when he restrained.

Juvia thought about Cana's idea a little longer but then shook her head. "No, Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy and if in this way he is, for Juvia it is enough."

"Why don't you try to tell him?" Lucy said smiling kindly to Juvia

"Juvia doesn't know how…" She sighed.

"Maybe a book will work?" Levy said, lifting her eyes from what she was reading.

"A book?" Juvia asked

"Yes, maybe you can give him a book with a very descriptive scene of how a real man would kiss his girl and …," Erza suggested.

"And I bet you know exactly which one to choose." Levy chuckled only to go pale at the glare Erza was throwing her.

"I don't know, Juvia just wants Gray-sama to do it because he feels like it. What if he does not like Juvia?" She started to panic.

"Wait! no! Juvia he likes you! We've all known it for years!" Lucy said while the others nodded. "He just needs a bit of encouragement, maybe."

"Or maybe he does not see Juvia as a woman and …"

"Nonsense, with your body? I sometimes I want to grope you too …" Cana laughed.

The water mage sighed. "Maybe Juvia will just try and talk with Gray-sama." She gave in, lowering her shoulders.

"Well said, so promise us you will do it. Enough with this 'keeping things for yourself' when you're hurt. You're a couple now!" Lucy encouraged.

"Yes and I bet Gray would like to know everything that could make you happier," Erza said smiling warmly.

"Juvia promises."

That night when he walked her to Fairy Hills she took all of her courage and when Gray was about to leave after a little peck on her lips, she asked him if he wanted to drink something. In her room. A little cliché, but she was too nervous to think about something original.

He blushed deeply, but after a while, in which he seemed stuck with a war inside his mind, he accepted.

She opened her door and let him in. He looked around and she could see a bit of his colour drained from his face when he spotted the Gray dolls but then he shook his head and smiled so Juvia relaxed a bit.

"So… uhm… please sit down, Juvia will go make some tea."

Gray nodded and sat on the couch. His back straight and hands on his knees.

Juvia was observing him from afar. It was a dream to have him there. The butterflies in her belly were making a whole parade. OK, maybe it was a stupid problem that she had. He was there and he never did something that he didn't want to. Maybe thinking that he didn't like her too much was stupid. He was with her, wasn't he? Right. But still … What if after that first kiss he discovered he wasn't in love with her? What if he didn't like her the way she liked him but was just too kind to tell her? Ok, She had to sort this thing out. She made a promise to the girls! So she tried to collect the courage to talk. She could do it!

Maybe not!

Yes, Yes, She was a tough girl!

She went in her living room and placed the tea on the table with some butter biscuits and sat next to him.  
"Juvia hopes you will like the cookies, Juvia made this."

"What?" he said regaining the focus in his eyes. "Oh yeah yeah sure." He took a biscuit and a little sip of earl gray tea.

Tea was really not his thing, one with his name besides, he was more the black coffee type but Juvia loved the beverage so much, he decided to give it a try.

"Not bad," he decided to take another sip.

Juvia let out a sigh, it was now or never.

"Gray-sama!" She called and he opened his eyes wide, looking at her concerned expression.

"Juvia … Ju … No, it's nothing!" She started.

Gray suddenly took her hand in his. "Is there something bothering you? What it is?"

Juvia was about to melt from the sincere concern in his tone. "It is something silly, Juvia swears!"

"Please," he insisted looking at her. "If I can do something for you …"

She could not resist his eyes.

"No, it is just. Juvia was wondering if you…. Didn't like our first kiss!"

She finished the sentences with her fingers on her bright red cheeks.

"What?" he asked freezing again and fuming from his ears, "Why? What? Why do you think that?"

Juvia stood up giving him her back. "Juvia knows. It's a stupid question. Juvia shouldn't have asked."

"No no it's OK. I …" Gray stood too, trying to open the first button of his shirt. It really was hot there.

"Juvia, I loved it!" He said fuming from his head and putting one hand on her shoulder.

She gasped.

"Really? Juvia is so happy! She was so happy when you kissed her then. Maybe something is wrong and …" She turned only to find him very close.

She swallowed. He always had the same effect on her.

He started to make a small circle with his finger on her shoulder and looked right in her eyes. "It was perfect Juvia," he said in a husky low voice lowering his gaze to her lips.

She blushed and put her fists flat on his chest. She could feel how erratically his heart was racing.

"Then why?" She asked more to herself than to him.

"Why, what?" He barely breathed shortening the already close distance between them.

She tiptoed placing a kiss on his lips. Very fast, before stepping back.

"Oh," he complained, opening his eyes after a mere second as if the spell was suddenly broken.

Juvia blushed even more. "Sorry … I … I really shouldn't have asked …!" She tried to distance herself but he blocked her.

He pulled her by her hand and she collapsed against his chest. He placed one hand on her hips while the other went into her hair, just under the nape. She saw a gleam in his eyes and then his lips were on hers. Hot and humid. He moved his lips against hers and when she felt his tongue brushing against her entrance, her legs went weak and he held her up by her waist and nape like Rossella O'Hara in that old movie. He was on her, his hand entangled in her hair while his tongue kept caressing hers and his lips moved dreamily on her mouth. She had her eyes shut and her mind was floating in heaven. She didn't even notice how they were finished on the couch, with her straddling him. His hands were on her back and he tasted like chocolate and tea and she loved it. He took her inferior lip between his and sucked it. She moaned and he seemed washed from a new wave of passion. His tongue searched hers again and his hands wandered from her back to her face. He left her lips only to kiss her jaw, then he kissed her neck leaving a wet path with his mouth, she gasped when he found a soft spot along her jugular and she tucked her hands in his hair pulling strands of his dark locks in her fits. He moaned and then he did it: he bit her right on the neck.

She cried a little but it was enough for him to stop and opened his eyes abruptly.

"Sorry!" He said freeing himself from Juvia and standing.

He seemed shocked.

Juvia tried to regain her focus. His warmth so suddenly gone had left her confused.

She looked at him. Red cheeks, swollen lips and lucid eyes. His pupils black and large. He was breathtaking.

She didn't think and she stood too, going straight to him and pulling his shirt while she tiptoed to drink again from her personal source of drug. It was his smell, his taste, his warmth, the unbelievable sensation he brought to her mind. She could see colours and feel fireworks and she wanted more.

"Wait," He said passing a hand on her cheek "I'm sorry … I …"

He took a step back from her and she felt the loss. She let herself fall but luckily he took her by the waist.

"Gray-sama," she called, her voice sweet and appealing as a siren's song.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Why?" she asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I hurt you!"

Juvia seemed confused for a second. Then she started to feel one point on her neck throbbing.

She put a finger there and she saw Gray with a shamed look in his eyes.

"This is why!" he said. "I … don't seem able to contain myself. If I don't push you after a second I lose control and … and …"

"You lose control?" she repeated still a bit drunk.

"Yes!" he admitted as he was angry with himself. "I can only think of you and when I see you, your eyes, your body, God your neck, I feel this urge and it is like I wanna eat you but you are not a damn bun."

He was pacing the room now with his hands on his hair. "I don't understand this feeling! I see girls half naked in the guild all the time, I used to take baths with Erza and do you know how many times Natsu burned Lucy's clothes during a mission? And it's not like I don't notice them …"

Juvia pouted at this point but decided to not interrupt his monologue with himself.

"… but it is different with you, very different! If I see even only a bit of your skin I go crazy. I feel like a beast and I don't even know why I am telling you this … I wanted to be the perfect boyfriend for you. After all the things I put you through … I should've let you go. I'm so damn selfish. Look if you want me to go and not seeing me anymore I'll understand and …"

Juvia went closer and put her arms tight around his chest. "Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy!"

"What?" He asked pushing her a bit from her shoulder and looking at her as she was crazy.

"Look at my neck!"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? Good, because I deserve it!"

Gray took a look at Juvia's skin, It was red and there was a little mark from his teeth. He closed his eyes.

"It is nothing Gray-sama, it does not hurt one bit and Juvia … Juvia has to admit that. She loves it!"

"What? Why?"

Because it means that you want Juvia and because of your reaction it shows that you also care about Juvia and I can't be happier!"

"Sure that I care! Idiot!" He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I couldn't? See, this is just another proof of how stupid I was to do not tell you."

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you and you only made my life sunny and happy."

He blushed giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"So you don't think that I am a shit of a boyfriend? Or a pervert?" He said looking at the floor, ashamed.

"Not at all! You are perfect Gray-sama!"

"Really? I mean … Good." He coughed to adjust his voice that had gotten out a bit too high pitch and excited.

"So …" He blushed violently. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Oh yes," she said, throwing herself on filling his face with small kisses while he lifted her to bring her on the couch again where they spent the rest of their night kissing and cuddling.

She discovered that day that Gray Fullbuster really liked her in every way a boyfriend would like his girlfriend and that he was a biter and now, two years after their first kiss, he was drinking his beer while under the table he had her hand in his.

She started playfully to caress his back with her fingertips and when all the guild was paying attention to one of Natsu's shows, Gray brought her hand to his mouth and started to bite lightly one of her he looked straight into her eyes and lowered his head taking her earlobe between his teeth.

"Let's go home!" he said with his husky tone.

He didn't even know that he did it every time, but Juvia knew well what kind of night they would spend every time he bit her.

* * *

 _A.N. = Just wanted to thank Raichu for the help! I promise I'll pay attention to full stops from now on! ;D_


End file.
